


A special gift

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Ending with dukifer going in the bed, F/M, Fluff, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Middle with a lil puppy, Starting with naudrey waking up together, This only happened because of Mari, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Duke's birthday and Audrey nearly forgot it. She and Nathan go get him a gift and celebrate with Jennifer his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special gift

The town was calm today. It was a trouble-free day. And man, what a day to be alive it was. If everyday could be like this one, Haven would be a true Haven again.

When she woke up this morning, besides Nathan, she felt good. But she also felt like she was forgetting something.

"Hey, Nathan…"

"Hmh?"

"Don’t you feel like we had something planned today? I mean, something else than staying all day in the bed."

He chuckled and encercled her in his arms, “I don’t think so. But you know, the first plan wasn’t that bad.”

He kissed her with one kiss full of love, and she kissed him back with even more of it and suddenly she separated from him, remembering the thing.

"I know what’s going on today. Oh damn, now I feel bad that I have had forget it."

"What is it, what’s so important?"

"Duke’s birthday."

Quickly, she put back on the clothes she had, last night, taken off as fast as she got them back. She ran to her bathroom and heard Nathan, not so far, being shocked.

"Ok so wait." She moved to be sit, not covering so much what he could show , "Are you telling me that you remembered Duke as you kissed me?!”

"Ahhhhh it seems like it, yeah."

"Oh my god." He leaned back on the bed. "I can’t believe that."

"Come on, put some close on. We gotta buy Duke’s gift."

She came back to Nathan, to lean one last kiss on his lips and a promise.

"Hey, once we get back, You can be sure the only person I’ll think about is gonna be you." She winked.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

________________________

"A pet? Seriously?"

"Hey, it’s the only thing I could think about. But now I just don’t know wich would fit him the best. You know him better than I do, you choose. Cat or dog?"

Nathan sighed and looked at the two kind of animals in front of him,

"Well, knowing Duke, he would lost his cat if he would have one. He’s more the kind of guy to move everywhere, and now he’s with Jennifer, a dog would fit him I think."

"Then let’s go for a dog!"

They went inside, signed the papers and got out of there with a lil’ puppy, few months old maximum, and headed to the Cape Rouge where Duke always was when he wasn’t at the Gull.

________________________

"Audrey? Nathan? What are you guys doing here?… Wait, is that a dog? You own a dog now?"

"Nope! You do. Happy brithday Duke!"

Duke stayed speachless, having weird faces, he wasn’t sure how to react.

Jennifer broke in at this moment.

"Hey Duke what’s goin— wow Is that a puppy?! From who he is?" She smiled and approached the small dog.

"Yeah, he’s Duke’s now. That’s his birthday gift." Nathan started when Duke glared at him. "Hey, don’t look at me like this, that was Audrey’s idea."

"Yeah, but you are the one who choosed the dog." Audrey pointed out. "You said you know him well."

"Oh, so Nathan said that?" Duke repearted.

"Yeah, whatever Duke, just say thanks and I promise to take care of him and that was nice guys and so we can go."

"Nathan, don’t forget that it’s Duke’s birthday. For one day, can’t you be nice one with the other?" Audrey asked gently.

"Yeah, please Nathan. This day happens only once in a year. Be nice with me."

"GUYS." Both Audrey and Jennifer said in same time. "Oh, and I have some surprise for you, too, Duke." Jennifer replied.

"What?" Today was the day of surprises for Duke.

She went inside the Cape Rouge and came back with a birthday cake.

Then started to sing.

And everyone followed.

Duke sat as Jennifer leaned the cake in front of him, and when they finished singing they remembered Duke to make a wish. He thought about it, it was really fast, and blew his candle.

"Theeeeeere you go. Now that it’s done, we can go. Have a nice day, Duke."

"Byebye Nathan, have a nice day too."

Once both Nathan and Audrey were gone, and later be busy, Jennifer asked Duke about his wish. He answered her, very simply and getting closer to her;

"My wish was that they go so I can finally have you for the rest of the day." He kissed her long and make her giggle.

"Hey, y’know that once you tell your wish it can’t become real anymore, right?"

The puppy barked around them and Duke laughed.

"Remember that I am a criminal? I don’t care about rules. But now that we have a dog, you might be right… Exept if he just sleeps besides us?"

"Duke, c’mon it’s just a puppy!" she chuckled. "But if we just leave him some toys, a plate of food and some water he’s gonna be okay for few hours?"

"Yeah… But i’m gonna jump the first day and go to my first priority; you." And so, he carried her to their bed and got his wish exausted.

**Author's Note:**

> This only happened because Mari sent an ask on tumblr, and after she takes a revenge on me. I am totally fine with it tbh. I'm writing an other fic where its like the morning after and Jennifer taking care of the dog and Duke just being a lil jealous :3


End file.
